muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sing
'' tribute, 2:35]] [[Video:Vintage german Sesame Street - Sing a Song - performed by Peter Alexander 1975|thumb|300px|right| German performance near the end of the 1975 Sesame Street appearance on Peter Alexander präsentiert Spezialitäten Show #10.]] "Sing" was written for the first season of Sesame Street. It has been sung countless times on the show, with many different singers. Some versions have included the lyrics in both English and Spanish (the latter written by Emilio Delgado). Like "Bein' Green," it too has become an American standard. The song as covered by The Carpenters reached number 3 on the Billboard pop charts in 1973.The Greatest TV Moments: Sesame Street Music A-Z Muppet/Sesame Street versions Sesame Street and specials *Susan and Miguel sang it in English and Spanish. * The album version was sung by the Kids. * In 1975, Lily Tomlin sang and signed the song to a group of deaf children.The Street We Live On timeline, broadcast version * Olivia once sang this song while Linda signed the lyrics. * In Episode 3824, The Dingers held a ding-a-long, and led the cast into singing a variation, "Ding a Song." * Denyce Graves and penguins. * Nathan Lane performed "Sing" with the Oinker Sisters. * A film depicting sand animated into several animals with vocals by Stephanie D'Abruzzo. * Zoe, Rosita, and Lulu sang this song in Episode 3983. * Suzie Kabloozie has also sung this song. *Miles sang this song in Episode 4075. * A version sung by Bob, Luis, Susan, and the kids. * A celebrity montage has been seen on Sesame Street featuring Vanessa Williams, Nathan Lane, Conan O'Brien, Denyce Graves, Natalie Merchant, Patti LaBelle, Gloria Estefan, Katie Couric, Ben Stiller, Maya Angelou, R.E.M., Doug E. Doug, Ossie Davis, Garth Brooks, Fran Drescher, Noah Wyle, Terrell Davis, Ruby Dee, Rosemary Clooney, Bela Fleck and Mr. Noodle. An alternate version appearing on the What's the Name of That Song? home video release omits several individuals, but also includes Liam Neeson. The original uncut version is included in Sesame Street: 40 Years of Sunny Days. * "Sing" has closed many anniversary specials, including Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting (performed by the entire cast), Sesame Street's All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Street Forever (sung by the cast and celebrity guests), and Sesame Street's 25th Birthday: A Musical Celebration (performed by Ladysmith Black Mambazo, the kids, and the cast). * Lidia Avila in Episode 804 of Plaza Sésamo. Sesame-related performances * On Evening at Pops: 2001, sung by Rosita and Maria * A montage with Geena Davis, Jeff Goldblum, Barbara Bush, Isaac Stern, Candice Bergen, Max Roach, Kathie Lee Gifford, Barbara Cook and Glenn Close on the special Sing! Sesame Street Remembers Joe Raposo and His Music. *In several Sesame Street Live shows including A Sesame Street Mystery: The Case of the Missing Rara Avis, Big Bird's Super Spectacular Totally Amateur Show, Big Bird & the ABCs, and Elmo's Coloring Book. * At the 2009 Daytime Emmy Awards, Sesame Street, celebrating their 40th anniversary, sang a medley of songs, including "Sing." The Muppet Show and specials *Kermit the Frog and Mike Douglas sang the song in a 1977 appearance on The Mike Douglas Show. *Lena Horne sang the song with the Muppets in The Muppet Show episode 111. *Andy Kaufman (as Tony Clifton) performed "Sing" as part of a medley in The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show. Non-Muppet performances * The Carpenters recorded a cover of this song, which became a top 40 hit, reaching #3 on the Billboard top 100. * It has also been recorded by a diverse group of artists including The Boston Pops with Arthur Fiedler conducting, Ray Conniff, Perry Como, the Dixie Chicks, and Johnny Mathis. * Fez (Wilmer Valderrama) and the cast in the That '70s Show episode "Rock Opera" * The song was performed by the New Zealand singer Wing on an episode of South Park which was also titled "Wing." * Tony Award winner Kristin Chenoweth recently performed a version with specially written holiday lyrics on her album A Lovely Way to Spend Christmas. * Linnea Reese (Lily Tomlin) sang and signed this song to her deaf children on Nashville (1975). * Christopher Knight (as Peter Brady) sang the song with a puppet named Collette on The Brady Bunch Variety Hour (1977). * Emilio Delgado (Luis) guests on the CD "Splendor in the Grass", singing "Sing" with China Forbes from the band Pink Martini.http://pinkmartini.com/discography/splendor-in-the-grass/ Releases ;Audio *''The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album'' (1971) *Someday, Little Children/Sing (single, 1971) *Sing/The Electric Company Theme (single, 1972) *''Sesame Street LIVE!'' (Bob & the Cast) (1973) *''Sing the Hit Songs of Sesame Street'' (The Kids) (1974) *''¡Sesame Mucho!'' (The Kids) (1974) *''Bert & Ernie Sing-Along'' (Bert & the Company) (1975) *Sing/What's the Name of That Song? (single, 1976) *No Matter What Your Language/Canta (Sing) (single, 1976) *''10th Anniversary Album'' (The Kids) (1978) *''Sesame Disco!'' (disco version) (The Girls) (1979) *Sing (disco version)/The Happiest Street in the World (single, 1979) *''Sing Sang Song Singalong'' *''Sing: Songs of Joe Raposo'' (version by The Carpenters) *''Sesame Street Celebrates!'' (Ladysmith Black Mambazo, the Kids and the Cast of Sesame Street) (1994) *''Platinum All-Time Favorites'' (1995) *''The Best of Elmo'' *''Bob's Favorite Street Songs'' *''For the Kids'' (Ivy) *''Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music'' (Rosita and Gloria Estefan) *''Wish Upon a Star: All-Time Children's Favorites'' (orchestral; Boston Pops) *''Elmo's Coloring Book'' * Sesame Street Playground (2008) ;Video *''Big Bird Sings!'' *''Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play'' *''Muppet Moments'' (1985) (Lena Horne version) *''Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration'' (Ladysmith Black Mambazo, the Kids and the Cast of Sesame Street) *''Sing Along'' (version with Olivia and Linda) *''What's the Name of That Song?'' (celebrity version) *''Sesame Songs Home Video'' (Title card music) *''Elmo's Animal Adventures'' (Sand animated animal version) *''Sesame Street: 40 Years of Sunny Days'' (celebrity version) ;Publications *''Sesame Street Songbook Vol. 2'' ;Online *Sesamestreet.org Vanessa Williams and Sheep: Denyce Graves and Penguins: Celebrities: Sand Animals: Gloria Estefan and Rosita: *SesameStreet's YouTube Channel Nathan Lane version: Gloria Estefan and Rosita: Celebrity Version: Book appearances Lyrics for this song are included in Sesame Street Unpaved. Sources Category: Sesame Street Songs Category:Muppet Songs Category:Muppet Show Songs